What Makes Era Unique
ERA is a mix of tradition retail and lots of custom stuff to explore. Our goal isn't to have everyone exping forever and farming relic weapons for years. We want players to be able to experince things in the game they never got to experince in retail. Players can go at their own pace and still see results. We are a server based on Lv75 Cap. Always remember if your using the FFXI WIKI to change its history to 2008 or below, or you could be getting the wrong information for our server. You have every Outpost Warp and Map unlocked. You have 4x Exp, Skilling Up, and Crafting Rates. You have some boosted movement speed. Fields of Valor is available, but the ones in dungeons are disabled. You start with 80 inventory, 2 MogSafes, Satchel, Sack, Case, 4 Wardrobes. You still have to unlock your Mog Locker in White Gate and obtain furniture for your Storage. You also have Widescan on every job, but its pretty small unless your on bst or rng. A lot of repeatable turn in quests gives more gil than normal. We have a working PvP zone. Puppetmaster & Fishing is fully functional. We have tons of the end game you remember from retail. The Devs try their best to make sure the end game mobs are working as close as possible to how they did at Lv75 retail days. There will always be some small exceptions and maybe with updates things can break. If you notice anything with the game or mob that is off by a decent margain, your free to make a ticket and express your thoughts. We also have some custom end game events and HNM's. Lord Asag is one of them. The way you obtain Mythic Weapon Skills is another. You can obtain the normal EXP rings from gate guards and also replenish them by trading them to gate guards. Unique E X P rings cannot be replenished by gate guards. Hompoints. We have Homepoint Teleportation activated on our server. Even know the Homepoint Teleportation came after Lv75 Era in retail, we feel its a huge convenience to have for players. So make sure you click on all the Homepoints you see to unlock them, you will be able to teleport from homepoint to homepoint with the ones you have unlocked!!! Unique EXP Rings. Allied Rings have a 3% drop rate from every normal mob in La Vaule S. As a THF, you will obtain one pretty fast. Anniversary Ring, Obtained from the NM of the week custom quest started in Rulude Gardens AH. Kupofriend's Ring, obtained from helping a group complete Promy Vahzl if your character is already past that mission. You will have to trade the "Martial Ball Invite" you obtain from completing the Promy Vahlz BCNM Fight to the NPC "Tsugumi" in Rulude Gardens, who is pretty close to the MH entrance. Check out how Dynamis and Limbus work on ERA. We have Buff Moogles around Vana'diel. Please check out our Moogle Page to learn about them. Era has tons of custom content. Custom Relics to Custom Teleportation. Go ahead and check out our custom pages further down the ERA Wiki.